


come home, don't fade away

by M_I



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_I/pseuds/M_I
Summary: It's been a while since Iwaizumi started living alone again and he's starting to get used to it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	come home, don't fade away

**Author's Note:**

> title is from u just can't be replaced by gnash
> 
> this is really short, but please enjoy hahaha

It's been a while since Iwaizumi started living alone again after the incident just months ago. He's starting to get used to waking up by himself in bed, no longer feeling ticklish strands of hair on his neck like he used to.

He'd get up and make a cup of black coffee, but sometimes, he'll subconciously take another cup, then put it back again when he realizes what he's doing.

He'd sit down on the sofa and finds it somehow too spacey for his liking without someone lying down and taking up all the space.

He used to lift up that someone's head and place it down on his thighs when he sits down before reading whatever book he picked from the shelf with some random drama playing in the background. He stares at the bookshelf and counts the books he hadn't read yet— couldn't read without company.

After returning from his morning jog and receiving no welcome, he silently makes those sunny-side up eggs with burnt edges even though he prefers scrambled eggs for breakfast. He takes some milk bread, too when he realizes he had too much in stock.

He leaves for work, but not before leaving a sticky note on the desk beside his bed without meaning to. Halfway to his destination, he returns quickly to throw it in the trash before finally going to work.

Right before his lunch break, his phone starts playing a voice record saying, "Yoohoo, Iwa-chan! Make sure you eat lots, so you can grow tall- ow!"

He smiles, remembering the day the alarm was made. He turns the alarm off permanently before eating.

"I'm home," he says, mostly to himself, knowing that there's no longer anyone who'd come rushing to the front door to tackle him down with a "Welcome back!"

He hangs his coat on the rack and stretches while walking in, feeling his stiff muscles relax. He cracks his knuckles and stops midway, remembering that _he_ didn't like it when he does that.

"Oh? I thought I'd have to tell you to stop that again. Looks like you remember now, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi could only stop in his tracks and look straight ahead where a certain brown-haired idiot was standing, smiling at him with that beautiful and genuine smile reserved only for him.

"I'm home, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi walks towards Oikawa and hugs him tight.

"Welcome back, Tooru."

Iwaizumi was starting to get used to living alone, but to him, nothing could be better than waking up, feeling warm breaths on his skin and getting up to make two cups of coffee and burnt sunny-side up eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> i see iwaoi angst everyday so here's how i'm coping with it. i might make a second part with more plot after this to explain what exactly happened to these two :))
> 
> feel free to scream at me on twitter @redahlia_


End file.
